


Кажется, часы отстают (i think the clock is slow)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comedian Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, M/M, Office, Pining, References to Abuse, References to Depression, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ричи ходит на терапию!, вроде как, корпоративный гадёныш Эдди Каспбрак, на почтительном расстоянии от канона но просто чтобы вы знали
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: По вечерам Ричи прокладывает себе путь к карьере стендап-комика, а днём работает секретарём в офисе Эдди. Эдди — закоренелый корпоративный мудак. Они оба — ходячая катастрофа. Или: пять раз, когда Ричи наблюдал за Эдди, и один раз, когда Эдди наблюдал за ним в ответ.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, стэнпат ханбро и бенверли на фоне
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i think the clock is slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901827) by [derryfacts2 (winchysteria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchysteria/pseuds/derryfacts2). 



> с днём рождения меня!! 🥳
> 
> итак, вот мы и здесь... наконец-то: я получила разрешение на перевод этой работы ещё весной, но только сейчас нашла в себе силы её перевести 😩  
> метки на Фикбуке — это враг человечества, поэтому я здесь добавлю, что в работе присутствуют намёки на депрессию и насилие.
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> я не вложила никаких усилий в то, чтобы сделать офисную структуру реалистичной. Я никогда не работала в офисах, и я едва ли могу осознать, что деньги существуют. Ричи на пару лет моложе Эдди (в начале ему 25, а Эдди около 28), просто чтобы рабочий статус Эдди выглядел более правдоподобным. Есть *очень* краткое упоминание о депрессии Ричи в прошлом в форме мрачной шутки. 
> 
> читайте автора в тви, мегамозг всея клаун-тауна @derryfacts2  
> больше рэдди 🤠👉https://vk.com/knockout_co

1\. Август 2018 года

Деньги, заключает Ричи, когда его колено отчаянно подпрыгивает под пиджаком, действительно делают людей странными. И это далеко не новость. Он живёт в Лос-Анджелесе уже почти три года; возможно, на земле нет места лучше показывающего последствия богатства, не обременённого здравым смыслом, чем этот город. Тем не менее, приёмная этого офиса добавляет факту новый оттенок. Здесь много бесполезных панелей из нержавеющей стали, подсвеченных бело-голубыми светодиодами; много стеклянных перегородок, украшенных матовыми узорами, которые смутно напоминают мазки краски или, возможно, логотипы студии йоги. Создаётся впечатление, что ты ждёшь записи на какую-то пластическую операцию, которую изобрели в ЦРУ. Явно не здесь Ричи Тозиер, быстро потеющий в своей единственной белой рубашке на пуговицах, хотел бы добровольно провести своё свободное время.

К сожалению, благодаря деньгам происходят другие события. Деньги, например, также можно обменять на терапию. И Ричи правда нужно вернуться к терапии.

Он даже вовремя пришёл на собеседование. Стэн был искренне впечатлён; он назвал этот подвиг «олимпийским». Говорил он с сарказмом, но Стэн всегда говорит с сарказмом. Это тот уровень сарказма, который, как знает Ричи, подразумевает искренность. Но ему всё равно пришлось двадцать минут прохлаждаться в их психопатском фойе. Может быть, это какой-то корпоративный ход власти.

Ричи (9:21)

_Привет сколько ещё я должен ждать здесь чтобы предположить что они забыли обо мне_

_Ну типа это нормально?? Это какая-то бизнес-стратегия??_

Станиэль (9:23)

_Эта должность не настолько серьёзная, чтобы они вели игру во время собеседования. Они, наверное, просто опаздывают._

_С тобой всё будет в порядке._

Ричи (9:23)

_Ты всегда знаешь как меня утешить станжела_

Колено Ричи подпрыгивает ещё быстрее.

В первую очередь благодаря Стэну он смог попасть на это интервью. Бухгалтерия «АPМ» наняла его сразу после колледжа, и он им настолько понравился, что они приняли его рекомендацию насчёт Ричи. Неудивительно: Стэн умён, эффективен и, наверное, действительно чертовски хорош в том, что должен делать в «Экселе». Что Ричи _считает_ странным, так это то, что Стэну, похоже, они тоже нравятся. Как он сказал несколькими неделями ранее: «Я определённо не спасаю мир, но работа в компании довольно проста. Платят хорошо. Они не устраивают глупое капитальное прореживание кадров управления. Медицинская страховка не идеальная, но она точно может быть хуже».

Ричи вздохнул на последней части предложения. Он хлопотал между баром «дыра-в-стене» с липким полом, где выступало много дерьмовых комиков, и вторым, более высококлассным баром, в котором часто проводили завтраки. На часах было 15:30, и от Ричи сильно пахло «Мимозой». И у него не было медицинской страховки.

— А, страховка, — сказал он печальным голосом бабушки из Восточного блока¹. — Иногда мне нравится прижимать конверт к сердцу и притворяться, что это новости о моей страховке, пришедшие из Америки. Это всего лишь глупые сны, но я благодарен за то, что они мне вообще приснились.

— Отстой, — тупо сказал Стэн, листая список серий _«Секретных материалов»_ , чтобы найти эпизод, который никто из них не ненавидел. — В общем, я думаю, они сейчас нанимают кого-то начального уровня. Ты должен подать заявление. Ты, скорее всего, мог бы сочинить коротенький стендап, рассказывая только о скучных офисных выходках, если готов немного услужить.

Ричи хмыкнул, осознав, что весь разговор был подстроен. Таков был способ Стэна. Он заботился о Ричи, как бархатная верёвка заботится о толпе, мягко двигая её в разные стороны, чтобы уберечь от неприятностей. Они обнаружили, что разговор по душам невозможен. Вместо этого Ричи сначала проверяет все свои голоса на Стэне, а Стэн делает вид, что не тратит время в попытке выяснить, как доставить Ричи к дантисту.

— _Наверное_ , — сказал Ричи, что означало _«спасибо»_.

Ричи никогда раньше не работал в офисе. И не пытался попасть туда со времён колледжа. Большинство собеседований на должность официанта или бармена довольно конкретны: вы когда-нибудь занимались этим раньше? Вы появитесь, когда у вас будет назначена смена? Вы убийца, и если да, станет ли это проблемой для нас?

Они позвонили ему и назначили собеседование на понедельник. Он провёл эти три дня, читая всё, к чему, по словам каждого дерьмового предпринимательского блога, должен быть готов. Десять советов для успешного интервью. Три шага к идеальному рукопожатию. Пять вопросов на собеседовании, к которым нужно быть готовым. Двадцать вопросов на собеседовании, к которым нужно быть готовым. Сотня вопросов на собеседовании, к которым нужно быть готовым.

_«Расскажите о себе»_ , — думает он.

Меня зовут Ричи. Три года назад я закончил общественный колледж в Пёрчейзе, Нью-Йорк — _не говори_ «едва» _и не упоминай свою специальность_ — и с тех пор живу в Лос-Анджелесе, потому что интересуюсь индустрией развлечений.

_Почему вас интересует работа в «ЭйПиЭм»?_

Ну, я... очевидно, она меня не интересует. У вас есть моё резюме. Вы уже догадались, что я или низкооплачиваемый писатель, актёр или комик (динь-динь-динь), и это будет дневная работа, на которой я физически буду присутствовать, но едва ли прилагать какие-то усилия. Я _хочу_ работать здесь, потому что я не могу позволить себе платить за психотерапевта, но я также не могу позволить себе не ходить на терапию, потому что как бы сильно я ни хотел выступать на сцене и зарабатывать юмором на жизнь, мне — и я надеюсь, это не слишком личное — нужно как-то жить для этого. И подводя итог, я регулярно дрочу на фантазию раньше времени узнать, какой у меня будет оклад.

_Почему мы должны нанять вас?_

Потому что я не ожидаю восходящей мобильности на этой должности. Потому что я могу дотянуться до верхних полок. Потому что я нравлюсь Стэну, а это немалый подвиг. Потому что вы все кажетесь слегка напряжёнными, а я отлично справляюсь с такой энергией, прежде всего потому, что очень хорошо притворяюсь, что не паникую всё время.

_Как бы вы описали работу своей мечты?_

Иди нахуй.

_Где вы видите себя через пять лет?_

Ничего особенного, потому что я буду работать здесь, это точно.

И тогда Ричи полностью спускает свою фантазию с поводка, представляя, что они наняли кого-то ещё вчера, и теперь наблюдают за ним через камеру видеонаблюдения в вестибюле, посмеиваясь над его квалификацией. Он осматривается по сторонам в попытках узнать, есть ли здесь вообще скрытые камеры видеонаблюдения, а потом понимает, что он не мог догадаться, как, блять, камеры видеонаблюдения могут выглядеть, если их выбрали те же люди, которые заставляют тебя думать, что «световые дорожки направлены прямо на вазоны с фальшивыми суккулентами, как будто они _хотят_ , чтобы ты смотрел на свет, отражённый от склеенных вместе камешков, пока ты не будешь готов совершить убийство».

А потом, между его взглядом и растениями, о которых идёт речь, проходит задница, полностью отвлекающая его внимание. Она маленькая, но искусной формы, как дерево бонсай. Она обтянута парой костюмных брюк, которые несомненно указывают на то, что у их владельца есть деньги, потому что ни одна пара брюк, которые Ричи когда-либо мог себе позволить, не подходила ему настолько. Эта задница эффективно донесла свою точку зрения, и если Ричи собирается оказаться в пролёте на собеседовании, он, по крайней мере, получает хоть что-то от этого опыта.

Его глаза лениво скользят вверх, к лицу парня, или к тому немногому, что он может уловить, когда тот проносится мимо. Остальная часть его костюма столь же лестна, а также талия и изгиб плеч; его тёмно-каштановые волосы держат форму благодаря усердному нанесению мусса, и он что-то лает в комично большой мобильный телефон. Этому парню, подумал Ричи, место в офисе, как ключу в замочной скважине. Он не испытывает кризиса доверия в вестибюлях, которые выглядят как космические корабли.

Затем он вешает трубку, и Ричи снова возвращается в реальный мир, чтобы услышать, как он бормочет: «Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо» и бросает свой мобильный телефон в карман, будто это тикающая бомба.

— Кендра, — Ричи едва слышит, что произносит человек с задницей-бонсаем. — Трафик, мой... предполагаемый кандидат–

_«Блять»_ , — думает Ричи, когда секретарша смотрит мимо красивого парня и указывает в его сторону.

Парень поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и у Ричи всё ещё хватает наглости удивляться его лицу. Оно моложе, чем он ожидал, но дело не только в этом; есть что-то такое в тревожном взгляде его глаз и резком изгибе рта, что заставляет мозг Ричи напрячься в ответ. Натянутая струна.

_«Не увлекайся корпоративным вундеркиндом_ , — строго говорит себе Ричи. — Не _думай, что он симпатичный»_.

Но затем парень отворачивается, не признавая, что Ричи существует, что, как ни унизительно, является типом Ричи в двух словах. Он очень отчётливо слышит, как парень спрашивает:

— Ну и где же, чёрт возьми, Гарри? Нет, знаешь что, я просто сам отведу его туда.

Парень поворачивается, явно кипя от злости. Ричи чувствует себя так, словно у него в животе крутится заставка «Виндовс». Его ладонь слегка холодна, когда он пожимает руку Ричи, и к концу очень отрывистого «Привет, Эдвард Каспбрак» Ричи умирает.

Не без усилий он по-человечески представляется, а затем парень начинает шагать к двери рядом с приёмной.

— Иди за мной, — говорит он, не оглядываясь.

И Ричи молча идёт.

***

¹ **Восточный блок** (англ. _Eastern Bloc_ , социалистический блок (англ. _Socialist Bloc_ ), советский блок (англ. _Soviet Bloc_ ), коммунистический блок (англ. _Communists Bloc_ )) — термин, использовавшийся на Западе во второй половине XX века для обозначения просоветских стран Центральной и Восточной Европы, Восточной и Юго-восточной Азии во главе с СССР, являвшихся странами «второго мира».

***

2\. Январь 2019 года

— Привет, Энджи, — здоровается Ричи, когда в коридоре показывается маленькая головка с золотистыми кудряшками.

— Привет, Ричи, — отвечает Энджи, волоча за собой своего элегантного отца. Кабинет Адриана Меллона находится слева от него, и Ричи нажимает кнопку интеркома, чтобы сообщить тому, что его муж и дочь здесь, прежде чем он бросит в их сторону по конфетке со своего стола. Они хорошие люди, несмотря на то, что Энджи — своего рода ребёнок-звезда: она играет милую младшую сестру в сериале о русалках на «Фриформ».

— Разве ты не должна быть в школе? — говорит Ричи с притворным неодобрением.

— Разве ты не должен работать? — щебечет она в ответ, наклонив голову в стиле Ширли Темпл.

Её отец, Дон, приветливо кивает Ричи, провожая её в кабинет другого отца.

Так что работа очень даже не отстой. Или — да, отстой, но Ричи не ненавидит её. Не так, как он ненавидел каждую барменскую/сервировочную/дерьмовую работу, которые у него были за последние пару лет. Ему не платят больше, если брать почасовую оплату, но бо́льшую часть времени он сидит. Ему гораздо меньше грозит опасность облиться выпивкой, — хотя, учитывая, что Ричи обычно слабо контролирует свои конечности, этот риск постоянно с ним.

Он до сих пор не уверен на сто процентов, чем на самом деле занимается компания. Финансовое консультирование для управления талантами или что-то в этом роде? Стэн объяснял ему это раз или два: есть креативщики, которым не хватает практических навыков, чтобы управлять собственным дерьмом, и есть агенты, которым нравится верить, что у них есть практические навыки, но они похожи на креативщиков больше, чем они думают, и есть «ЭйПиЭм», которая следит за тем, чтобы никто не обанкротился.

Типа того.

Но работа Ричи, тем не менее, потрясающе управляема. Он сидит за столом перед отделом риска. Он отвечает на звонки. Он следит за тем, чтобы никто не запорол свой Гугл Календарь. Он ходит в почтовое отделение за посылками и к входной двери за едой. Он пересылает отчёты о расходах в бухгалтерию, что технически не входит в его обязанности, но таким образом он видит, для чего все используют кредитки компании, и он достаточно любопытен, чтобы пойти на компромисс.

Однако самая важная его задача — справляться с чужими нервами.

Никто никогда не говорил ему об этом прямо, но он уверен, что это главная причина, по которой он получил эту работу. Собеседование проводили какой-то болван из управления в костюме и приятная на вид женщина по имени Кэрол, которая покидала свой пост, чтобы переехать в Вашингтон. Костюм задал все вопросы, к которым он был готов, и ответы были хорошими, но не прям супер.

Кэрол воздерживалась от каких-либо замечаний до конца интервью, а потом внимательно посмотрела на резюме Ричи и перевела взгляд на его лицо.

— Вы работали в сфере услуг в течение последних нескольких лет? — спросила она.

— Да, мэм, — ответил Ричи и съёжился. _Мэм?_ Он же _с севера_ , чёрт возьми. Откуда взялась _«мэм»_? — Э-э, я знаю, что это, возможно, нетрадиционный фундамент для такого рода работы, но, знаете ли, благодаря ему я стал фантастически многозадачным. И я очень хорошо работаю с людьми.

— Понятно, — пробормотала Кэрол, кладя бумагу на стол и постукивая по ней ногтем холодно-розового цвета. — Стэнли Урис сказал мне, что вы также занимаетесь комедией.

Костюм выглядел немного удивлённым. Ричи вдруг понял, что Кэрол — самый влиятельный человек в этой комнате, и неловко рассмеялся.

— Ну, вы же знаете Лос-Анджелес, здесь все подрабатывают. И я, очевидно, переехал сюда не для того, чтобы стать моделью.

Кэрол одарила его задумчивым взглядом и полуулыбкой, но оставила шутку без внимания.

— А что вы будете делать, если кто-нибудь вас подденет?

Часы в помещении тикали так громко, что Ричи захотелось сорвать их со стены.

— Вы имеете в виду, когда я на сцене?

— Да, наверное, — сказала Кэрол, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Как вы с этим справляетесь?

— Ну, знаете, надо им немножко возвращать. — Ричи не был уверен, насколько честным стоит быть. — Я имею в виду, иногда люди на самом деле злые, или им попался чересчур услужливый персонал, или что-то ещё в этом роде, и надо просто попытаться пошутить об этом, обращаясь к остальной аудитории. Но бо́льшую часть времени люди просто пытаются поучаствовать или привлечь немного внимания, так что надо просто поболтать с ними о том о сём, отпустить о них пару шуток, и они счастливы.

— Интересно, — сказала Кэрол. — И это не сбивает вас с толку?

— Не совсем? — Пот наверняка уже успел просочиться сквозь все пять слоёв пиджака Ричи. — То есть нет. Уже нет. Это в какой-то степени часть моей работы.

— Что ж, спасибо, что пришли, — резко сказала она, и через какое-то время он обнаружил, что щурится от яркого солнечного света на тротуаре снаружи, уверенный, что не получит эту работу.

Но он получил её.

Стол Ричи — это первая и единственная линия обороны между пятью очень взвинченными аналитиками риска и миром, который платит им шестизначные суммы. Слева от него Адриан, красивый и напряжённый, как честолюбивый член братства. В офисе позади Коннора сидит Лиза Альбрехт, которая носит самый дорогой Фитбит, и имеет, знаете ли, остальную часть личности, которая идёт вместе с этим. Прямо за Ричи кабинет Гарри Меткалфа, вице-президента по рискам или что-то в этом же роде корпоративное, который, мягко говоря, является полным идиотом. Насколько Ричи может судить, он ничего не делает, но всё равно постоянно выглядит так, будто у него вот-вот случится сердечный приступ. Ещё есть Бетти Рипсом, которая, возможно, нравится ему больше всех остальных. По крайней мере, иногда она берёт у него со стола пару конфеток.

И, конечно же, есть... ну.

— Я поменял рейс до Сан-Антонио, — почти кричит Эдди Каспбрак, выжигая резину из двери своего кабинета и направляясь по коридору в комнату отдыха. Ричи, уже выучивший этот танец наизусть за шесть месяцев работы, нетерпеливо ждёт.

Как и ожидалось, через несколько секунд Эдди возвращается из-за угла, держа в одной руке ужасно выглядящий салат из «Уол Фудс», а в другой — протеиновый коктейль.

— Если я вылетаю в десять, очередь упрощённой проверки будет практически такой же длинной, как и обычная. И я не полечу ни на чём, сделанном «Боингом», если не обязан.

— Абсолютно разумно, — отвечает Ричи своим самым лучшим голосом работника сферы обслуживания.

Вот шутка, которую Ричи недавно добавил в свой монолог: _«Я думаю, что Бог немного облажался с моей сексуальной ориентацией. Только не с гейской частью. Я знаю, что это было специально, потому что он ещё и сделал так, что я очень хорошо лажу со своей мамой. Нет, я имею в виду, что здоровяк сидел за своим небесным верстаком с инструментами, держа в одной руке проволоку для стояка, а потом один из ангелов сказал: «Эй, ты что, задумал, чтобы утиные члены выглядели вот так?» А потом, когда он повернулся обратно, он забыл, что делал, и сказал: «Я просто приварю её к цепи раздражения и посмотрю, что будет». Так что теперь всякий раз, когда кто-то, например, подрезает меня в очереди в продуктовом магазине, я просто такой «бдзы-н-н-нь». Ну вы понимаете? Я буду работать в баре, в час ночи, и я, блять, буду по уши в делах, потому что другой бармен недавно навернул грибов и пытается научить лаймы решать задачи по математике или типа того, и какой-то парень закажет «Мохито», который делается где-то месяц, и я буду просто бешено тереть мяту_ — он делает отдалённо похожий жест, как будто перетирает что-то пестиком в ступке — _нахуй тебя, нахуй тебя, нахуй... меня? В любом случае, мораль этой истории такова: не перебивай меня, потому что я_ попытаюсь _отпеттинговать тебя»_.

Он вздыхает и добавляет пару строк в заметку с названием «Его Королевское Высочество», бросая быстрый косой взгляд на удаляющуюся фигуру Эдди, прежде чем дверь его кабинета снова закрывается. Факт того, что там есть палка, не портит вид. К сожалению, если Ричи будет честным, яростное стремление Эдди быть занозой в заднице является частью его привлекательности. Это предложение стандартов. Он похож на злого тренера чирлидеров или что-то в этом роде.

В первый же день он прошёл мимо Ричи, даже не взглянув на его стол, и провёл два часа в своём кабинете, прежде чем, кажется, вообще заметил его. Он удивлённо остановился и моргнул один раз, а потом сказал с явным неодобрением:

— Ты новая Кэрол.

— Ну да? — сказал Ричи. — В смысле я Ричи. Тозиер. Но да, я заменяю Кэрол. Пока не очень убедительно, но дайте мне месяц или два и приличный парик, и вы не заметите разницу.

Эдди не засмеялся, даже не оценил шутку, только нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Ты серьёзно называешь себя _«Ричи»_? — вместо этого сказал он.

Ричи, который не хотел, чтобы его очень быстро уволили, просто улыбнулся и кивнул.

Так что да, из всех пяти ходячих случаев Синдрома раздражённого кишечника под опекой Ричи, Эдди безусловно труднее всего угодить. Это раздражает, потому что Ричи знает, что он может быть очаровательным, когда пытается, и, _чёрт возьми_ , он пытался. Если бы этот человек просто сломался, просто сделал бы хоть что-нибудь, кроме того, чтобы вести себя как человеческая версия пузырька мультивитаминов, Ричи уверен, что он перестал бы быть настолько одержимым им. Но ничего не менялось, как бы бодро Ричи ни выполнял его требования.

Но с этим можно справиться. Его работа вполне управляема.

А потом все трое Меллонов выскакивают из кабинета Адриана.

Ричи сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Здесь нет никакой театральности, но он видит, что Энджи мужественно пытается удержать своё маленькое круглое личико от попыток сморщиться, а Дон выглядит так, словно у него мигрень. Обычная аура Адриана — «балансирующий на грани паники» — решительно склонилась к «катастрофе».

— В чём дело, что случилось? — спрашивает Ричи, осматривая всех троих в поисках самого собранного.

— Да ничего особенного, просто… фотографы у входа, — говорит Дон. — Всё нормально, но... ну, на прошлой неделе парочка из них напугала, блять, её до смерти, когда она гуляла с подругой.

Он понижает голос на слове _«блять»_ , как это делают родители. Энджи одиннадцать, но Ричи вспоминает, насколько она юна, когда первая паническая слеза скатывается по её правой щеке. Он напряжённо кивает, берёт трубку и зажимает её между лицом и плечом.

— Да, Адриан сказал мне об этом. Э-э, я думаю, что они, скорее всего, здесь, потому что Одра Левин сегодня где-то в здании. Я попробую достать вам охрану.

Коннор вернулся в свой кабинет, чтобы снова выглянуть в окно.

— Вы можете выйти через чёрный ход? — громко кричит он.

— Думаю, что могли бы, но... — Дон одними губами произносит _«блять»_ позади Энджи. — Я припарковал машину прямо через дорогу. Там было свободное место, это не казалось таким уж большим делом. Прости, милая–

— Чёрт возьми... точнее всё в порядке, мы разберёмся–

Ричи только прошёл по коридору к столу внизу, когда дверь кабинета Эдди открылась с драматическим _«вшух»_ от вытесненного воздуха.

— Что здесь _происходит_? — требует объяснения он.

— Внизу кого-то ждут папарацци, и мы просто пытаемся понять, как добраться до машины, — объясняет Дон, и Эдди недоверчиво фыркает.

— Думаю, Винс внизу может вывести вас через чёрный ход и отвезти... — начинает говорить Ричи.

— Чёрт _подери_! — перебивает Эдди, по-видимому, не подозревая о ребёнке, который сейчас активно рыдает рядом с ним. — Сейчас, кажется, середина дня! Как экономика может поддерживать столько пиявок в середине рабочей недели? Это смешно, это всё равно что _просто взять и_ …

— Да, Кендра, извини, ты можешь повторить ещё раз? — говорит Ричи в трубку.

Каким-то образом эта тирада теперь направлена на Ричи, безо всякой видимой на то причины, кроме того факта, что он просто стоит там:

—… это, блять, похоже на то, что случилось с принцессой Ди, и мы находимся в Лос-Анджелесе: здесь каждый третий человек знаменит, понимаешь? Просто живите _своей_ –

Адриан выглядит так, будто ему нужен ингалятор; лицо Энджи покрылось пятнами. Ричи всё ещё плохо слышит то, что ему говорят на другом конце провода. Наконец, он одной рукой прикрывает трубку, а другую вытягивает ладонью вперёд, чтобы остановить его.

— Эй, _Каспбрак_! — шипит он, и Эдди в тревоге оглядывается. — Может, ты хотя бы на пять секунд перестанешь быть мудаком? Потому что ты _не помогаешь_!

И каким-то чудом Эдди замолкает, его рот приоткрывается от удивления.

— В общем, как я и говорил, — спокойно продолжает Ричи. — Винс может забрать машину Адриана из гаража и привезти её сюда, если вы подождёте минут двадцать.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — говорит Дон.

Рот Эдди захлопывается с громким щелчком, и Ричи оглядывается.

— Знаешь что, вообще-то, подожди, — говорит Эдди и исчезает в коридоре на своей обычной крейсерской скорости.

Не проходит и двух минут, как шум снаружи переходит в рёв. Адриан первым подбегает к окну, и его паническое хрипение начинает больше походить на смех.

— Что? — интересуется Ричи. Когда ответа не последовало, он положил телефон в карман рубашки и проскользнул в кабинет.

С высоты трёх этажей и через двойное окно он ничего не слышит, но видит достаточно хорошо. Лицо Эдди жутко красное, его руки рассекают воздух перед фотографами, а сам он выпускает ужасающую тираду, которую Ричи может себе только представлять. Его большие глаза чихуахуа, кажется, сейчас выскочат из орбит.

— Это не может быть его планом, — бормочет Ричи. На папарацци кричат почти всё время; у них несомненно бесконечный запас терпения, выслушивание тирады Эдди им ничего особо не даст, в отличие от такого же перформанса Рианны. Они выглядят немного испуганными, что свидетельствует о способности Эдди слетать с катушек, но не поддаются искушению сбежать.

Затем Эдди указывает на одну из машин фотографов — потрёпанную серебристую «Хонду», припаркованную по диагонали на пожарной полосе. Один из парней спотыкается и делает шаг вперёд с поднятыми перед собой руками.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать с машиной, Каспбрак, — бормочет Адриан. — На тебя подадут в суд, мать твою.

Однако вместо того, чтобы трогать ручки дверей, Эдди спокойно опускается на колени рядом с колесом и тянется к штоку клапана. Аккуратно отвинчивает верхушку. Достаёт из кармана, помимо всего прочего, плоскогубцы и начинает снимать штифт.

Фотограф застывает на месте, надеясь разоблачить блеф Эдди.

Эдди оборачивается через плечо, чтобы произнести последнюю фразу, и на этот раз Ричи ясно читает по его губам: _«Вы можете позволить себе эвакуатор?»_

Ему кажется, что он пускает слюни на окно.

Конечно, фотографам требуется около тридцати секунд, чтобы исчезнуть. В кармане у Ричи пищит телефонная трубка, оповещая о входящем звонке, и он отвечает.

— Тебе всё ещё нужна машина? — приветливо спрашивает Кендра-со-стойки-регистрации.

— Э, нет, — медленно произносит Ричи. Стоя на тротуаре, Эдди вытягивает обе руки вслед удаляющемуся каравану папарацци, выставив средние пальцы как знамёна победоносной армии. — Нет, думаю, мы обо всём позаботились.

Где-то в пещере грудной клетки Ричи что-то скользит, как чердачные ящики во время землетрясения.

***

3\. Июль 2019 года

Новый психотерапевт Ричи, Кумайл, считает, что надёжность офисной работы хорошо на него влияет.

— Последовательный график, — говорит он. — Никакого сверхвысокого давления. Можно ли назвать эту работу скучной?

Можно, думает Ричи. Можно было бы, потому что он всё ещё отвечает на звонки и электронные письма и сидит за столом. Теперь он хорошо знаком с поясничной опорой своего кресла и с каждым маленьким механизмом под сиденьем, который регулирует её. Он нашёл диск, который ослабляет петлю спинки сиденья и раскрутил его, пока у него не получилось откинуться назад на кресле достаточно далеко, чтобы он чуть ли не лежал на нём, что сводит Эдди с ума.

Но это не так скучно, как Кумайл может себе представить. До странного много людей в офисе как-то связаны со славой: Адриан, например, со своей дочерью актрисой. Майк из отдела кадров замужем за Биллом Дэнбро — за _тем самым_ Биллом Дэнбро. Ричи впервые столкнулся с этим парнем в туалете, что было лишь слегка сюрреалистично. Он был гораздо красивее, чем можно было ожидать от писателя. И он был _невысокого роста_. Он также видел однажды фотографии Лизы Альбрехт вместе с Камерон Эспозито на красной дорожке, но не знал, что там у них происходит.

И Эдди, из всех людей — человеческое воплощение кухонного прибора из нержавеющей стали — закадычный друг Беверли Марш, дизайнера, достаточно известного, чтобы её ассистентка не отходила о неё даже во время ланча. Ассистентку зовут Кей, и она очень нравится Ричи.

Не то чтобы Ричи мог узнать дизайнера по лицу. Нет, Адриану пришлось подсказать ему. Всё, что он знал, когда впервые увидел её, так это то, что самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел в реальной жизни, вошла в вестибюль с улыбкой, сбросившей его твёрдую шестёрку по Кинси² до пяти с половиной, и Эдди вылетел из двери своей офиса, как ребёнок на Рождество. Он заключил её в одно из этих слишком-долгих-объятий, обвив руками её тонкую талию, и она уткнулась лицом в его плечо в ответ. Её ноги оторвались от пола, совсем ненадолго, с лёгкостью, которая заставила Ричи задуматься как об их отношениях, так и о том, что именно прячется под аккуратными короткими рукавами рубашки Эдди.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — тепло сказал он, и она рассмеялась громким гнусавым смехом, которого Ричи на самом деле от неё не ожидал.

— Всё дело в сексе, — театрально прошептала она, постукивая изящным указательным пальцем по кончику носа, и Ричи почувствовал, как его достоинство с треском рушится, потому что Эдди издал этот глупый прищуренно-глазый, подбородко-вздёрнутый смешок, которого Ричи так страстно желал. Как только он увидел его, как только он понял, что это возможно, он загорелся желанием вырвать его у Эдди своими силами.

Он поздоровался с Кей и повёл Беверли с охапкой суши в свой кабинет, оставив Ричи наедине с его мыслями. Ну, почти наедине.

Кей была похожа на девушку с обложки: невероятные скулы, коротко подстриженные тёмные волосы и коллекция ожерелий, расположенных так изящно, что Ричи не мог поверить, что они не перекручиваются от каждого движения. Она устроилась с ним в вестибюле. К тому времени он уже знал о молчаливой солидарности ассистентов и секретарей, и поэтому ему было лишь немного неловко спросить её:

— Они того?..

Она бросила на него «о, милый» взгляд, наклонив голову и скривив губы, но не недоброжелательно.

— Нет, определённо нет, — сказала она. — Бев только что вернулась из свадебного путешествия с Беном Хэнскомом. Они с Эдди просто выросли вместе. Да и вообще он– Они просто очень близкие друзья.

Мозг Ричи драматически озарился мигающими, воющими сиренами. «ЧТО! ОН!» — хотелось ему закричать. ЧТО ОН, ЧТО ОН, ЧТО ОН!!!

Так что вот ещё одна причина, по которой работа не была скучной. И была ещё сентиментальная кампания Ричи, которая заключалась в том, что он провожал затылок Эдди коровьими глазками, когда тот проходил мимо него, и мягко выспрашивал у Бетти подробности его личной жизни («Не думаю, что у него она есть. Он несколько лет назад был помолвлен с самым ужасным человеком в мире, но мы все рады, что всё кончено»), гоняясь за несравненным кайфом от тихого бормотания «спасибо, Рич» всякий раз, когда Ричи доставал для него что-то из ксерокса.

Кумайл ещё не знает, что Ричи по уши влюблён в своего босса, но нетрудно догадаться, что он на это скажет.

Между ними говоря, однако, они в основном сосредоточены на том, чтобы помочь Ричи преодолеть каменистую мель новых лекарств. В течение первых нескольких сеансов Кумайл поднял шум о том, чтобы поставить Ричи официальный диагноз СДВГ. В этом был смысл, даже если отец Ричи всё ещё называл это «Синдромом маленького говнюка», как это повелось с тех пор, как Ричи стал подростком. Диагноз и, если уж на то пошло, гигантская пометка «чувствительность к отторжению» (что прям. Ауч) были своего рода подарком с небес. Стимуляторы больше походили на путешествие.

Между поздними ночными концертами — теперь он больше выступает по выходным, но и не пренебрегает четвергами — и трудным началом рабочего дня в девять утра в «ЭйПиЭм», график сна Ричи уже был в основном на помойке. Но на этой неделе он ещё и заправился Вивансе³, так что прошлой ночью спал урывками до четырёх утра, а потом обнаружил, что смотрит в потолок с твёрдой как камень уверенностью, что это был весь сон на сегодня, народ!

С таким же успехом он мог бы поработать над каким-нибудь новым материалом — Вивансе снова поднял голову, — а он всегда более продуктивен в тихом офисе за своим письменным столом, таким образом, несмотря ни на что, Ричи оказывается на работе в 6:30 утра. Даже _без_ угрозы для своей жизни.

Конечно же, в _«Чёрном зеркале»_ должен быть эпизод об этом.

Он включает монитор, и первое, что появляется на экране — это всё та же заметка «Его Королевское Высочество», хотя теперь она просто озаглавлена одним эмоджи со спагетти. И ещё она длиннее. Его наняли не в качестве чьего-то помощника, но он не может перестать быть полоумным идиотом, так что он продолжает собирать маленькие кусочки предпочтений и мнений, как сорока, гнездящаяся на пуговичной фабрике.

Здесь тихо, темно: сквозь все эти слои матового стекла просачивается холодный серый свет. Ни одна из гудящих офисных машин не включится, пока он не щёлкнет выключателем, чтобы накрутить казённое электричество. Это единственная причина, по которой он замечает слабый тёплый свет в новом кабинете Эдди. Скорее всего, забытая лампа, думает Ричи и направляется к двери.

Эдди переехал в кабинет Гарри. Оказалось, оценка Ричи их относительной эффективности была точна: Гарри внезапно ушёл в отставку с небольшим содействием от совета директоров, и Эдди едва ли мягко вовлекли в его роль. Ричи услышал достаточно, чтобы понять, что перевод был трудным; Гарри почти не обращал внимания на плиту, заставленную кипящими чайниками, и теперь Эдди пришлось разбираться с ними. Не говоря уже о том, что, хотя Ричи мало что знает о корпоративной структуре, он догадывается, что эта работа обычно не даётся человеку, которому едва перевалило за тридцать.

Эдди был менее собранным, это точно. Его добровольные просьбы о помощи шокировали всех. Экономика «спасибо, Рич» процветала — даже слишком.

Поэтому, когда Ричи толкает дверь кабинета, он, возможно, удивляется не так сильно, как должен, увидев, что это не просто лампа. Это целый Эдди, как щенок свернувшийся на диване под одеялом, которое определённо несёт исключительно декоративную функцию. Он глубоко спит.

И это такое клише, что Ричи хочется рвать на себе волосы, но Эдди выглядит совсем по-другому. Он всегда выглядит молодым, но теперь в этом есть какая-то хрупкость. Открытость. Он всегда выглядит встревоженным и взбешённым, но во сне, когда все мышцы расслаблены, он выглядит печальным. Его брови меланхолично изогнулись. Его волосы мягко рассыпались на руке, подложенной под голову.

Хуже всего, что его тощие ноги в носках торчат из-под края одеяла. От вида стоп — целая коллекция углов — и туфель, аккуратно засунутых под край дивана, пульс Ричи учащается. Он даже тянется к своей груди, чтобы убедиться, что с рёбрами ничего не случилось, что на самом деле их не разворотило, и его слабое сердце не осталось на растерзание воздуху.

Он тихо закрывает дверь. По крайней мере он уже подозревал, что что-то такое происходило: лишние кружки в посудомоечной машине, документы в принтере с отметками времени между десятью и двумя часами ночи. Но энергия Эдди всегда казалась такой неисчерпаемой, так что нельзя было сказать наверняка.

Он тихо крадётся по коридору к комнате отдыха. Лакированная, завышенная по цене кофеварка одним своим видом будто бы нарушает тишину. Он использовал бы «Кьюриг», если бы в спагетти-записке не было отмечено: «Кьюриг» — это бессмысленная трата денег. Если тебе не нравится обычная кофеварка, просто заткни нос и выпей кофе, как и все остальные. Эдди — самый исключительный и вычурный человек из всех, кого знает Ричи, — терпеть не может вычурных и исключительных вещей.

Его телефон жужжит от сообщения. Это практически наверняка Стэн, который женится в следующем году, и у которого хватает преданности попросить Ричи быть его шафером, равно как и здравого смысла, чтобы присматривать за ним, пока тот справляется с поставленной задачей.

Станиэль (6:41)

_Ты не можешь быть священником, потому что и мои родители, и родители Патти убьют нас, но в основном потому, что ты будешь плакать всю церемонию, и ты это знаешь._

Ричи (6:42)

_Лол слишком поздно запрещать мне произносить тост ха_

Станиэль (6:42)

_Чем ты, блять, сейчас занимаешься?_

Ричи подумывает просто оставить кофе здесь, чтобы Эдди нашёл его, когда проснётся — скоро, конечно, — но какая-то комбинация недосыпа и той части его личности, которая основана на _«Дневнике Бриджит Джонс»_ , не позволяет ему этого. В итоге он наполняет одну из самых больших кружек, с каким-то отчётливо миллениалским дизайном — на ней написано «Сука Босс», и хватает горсть пакетиков со сливками и сахаром.

Эдди всё ещё крепко спит, но Ричи всё равно съёживается, когда кружка слегка ударяется о поверхность кофейного столика. Он раскладывает сливки и сахар маленькими рядами, три и три: он точно знает, как Эдди пьёт свой кофе, но и также знает, что у него есть странная причуда, связанная с другими людьми, которые готовят ему кофе. Он вежливо примет чашку кофе, в которую кто-то уже добавил сливки, но пить не станет.

Ричи однажды заговорил об этом, когда они оба ненадолго оказались в комнате отдыха одновременно. Тогда он тоже был лишён сна, поэтому не понимал, как неловко признаваться, что заметил это, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но Эдди, к его чести, даже не моргнул; он просто пожал плечами и сказал: «Проблемы с мамой».

Этого кусочка информации не было в записке Ричи. Но он о нём не забыл.

Когда он сбегает, Эдди только начинает шевелиться, так что Ричи не может рисковать лишней секундой, чтобы взглянуть на него. Но ему очень хочется. Просто чтобы посмотреть, исчезнет ли меланхолия с лица Эдди, когда он проснётся, или останется и станет основой для всего остального.

Ричи (7:05)

_Начал заниматься утренней йогой, никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, мои чакры сейчас в ударе_

_Может я уйду в монахи втайне от тебя ;) заодно избавлю всех от своего тоста_

Стэн (7:10)

_Это будет хороший тост, придурок. Не притворяйся, что ты не безнадёжный романтик в шляпе комика._

И разве это не маленькое чудо.

Такое утро.

Во-первых, потому, что когда Ричи начинает возиться со своими Гугл документами, ему кажется, будто он слышит крошечные звуки пробуждения в офисе позади него. Может, ему мерещится скрежет или скрип дивана, когда Эдди садится, но он абсолютно уверен, что ему не мерещится короткий, резкий смех.

Человек (7:16)

_Сука Босс?_

Ричи (7:17)

_Заметь, не я это сказал, амиго_

Во-вторых, когда дверь за его спиной открывается, Ричи сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть. Сдерживается от жадного взгляда на эту милую, помятую версию Эдди, которую, как он знает, невозможно будет не заметить под резкой, крепкой как панцирь внешностью. Одна только мысль о ней уже преследует его. Он заставляет себя наклониться к экрану, как будто нет ничего более интересного в мире, чем вступительные строки его монолога, которые он писал неделями.

В-третьих, проходя мимо, Эдди не говорит: «спасибо, Рич». Вместо этого он протягивает к плечу Ричи согретую сном руку, его пальцы скользят по шву рубашки Ричи. Неуверенное, слабое пожатие, всего лишь краткий миг невысказанного контакта. Почти нервное. Оно лёгкое и, вероятно, бессознательное — и он уже словно в огне.

Эдди шаркает по коридору, сжимая в правой руке чашку кофе. Рукава его рубашки рассеянно расстёгнуты, и Ричи смотрит им вслед, безнадёжно запоминая нежную форму левого запястья Эдди.

***

² **«Шкала Кинси»** — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация).

³ Лиздексамфетами́н — психостимулятор группы амфетаминов. Используется в западных странах в медицине для лечения синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (СДВГ) и компульсивного (психогенного) переедания от умеренной до тяжёлой степени тяжести. Распространяется под торговым наименованием **«Вивансе»** (англ. _Vyvanse_ ).


	2. Chapter 2

4\. Декабрь 2019 года

— Эй, моя сестра сказала, что видела твоё выступление в прошлые выходные, — весело говорит Бетти, пьяно тыча Ричи в предплечье. — Она сказала, что ты очень смешной.

Он никогда не работал в фирме, которая официально устраивает рабочие вечеринки, и уж тем более посиделки-по-выходным, снимая в аренду слишком хорошие бары, которые вряд ли бы когда-нибудь наняли Ричи. Здесь специально установлены мерцающие огни и предоставлен соответствующий светский ассортимент песен в караоке для тех, кто может подтвердить свой рабочий статус, чтобы спеть их. Барная стойка под его локтями тёмная и глянцевая, и ещё в помещении есть этот замысловатый свет, из-за которого все блики становятся более золотыми, а тени — более глубокими. Здесь очень хорошо.

— Оу, спасибо, Бетс, — говорит Ричи. — Вот за это мне и не платят!

— Что, Тозиер, что-то скрываешь от нас? — говорит кто-то позади него.

Органы Ричи разжижаются и стекают в его ботинки.

Иногда он улавливает слабый запах одеколона Эдди, но они не так уж часто оказываются в личном пространстве друг друга, и когда они находятся в офисе, Эдди просто вежливо протягивает ему руку. И всё же Ричи узнал бы его где угодно. Он не знает, что это за марка. Мысленно он называет её «ебабельный парусник», но это не мешает ему ощутить слабый дурман, когда он его слышит. Сильнее всего запах ощущается в кабинете Эдди. Он находит глупые предлоги, чтобы заглянуть туда в его отсутствие. Всё это очень отдаёт школьным двором: «РТ + ЭК» на задней обложке тетради и всё такое.

Так что, свежий запах одеколона и то, как Эдди прижимается плечом к плечу Ричи в баре, — это довольно много.

Ричи едва не запинается.

— Я ничего от тебя не скрываю, — возражает он. — Я рассказываю шутки в офисе!

Эдди искоса бросает на него озорной взгляд.

— Да, но ты совсем не смешной.

Возможность видеть своих коллег пьяными, конечно, также является частью привлекательности данного мероприятия. Именно так Стэн и уговорил его сходить на вечеринку в прошлом году. Ричи думает, что он, вероятно, уже видел более распущенные версии большинства этих людей, учитывая его низкий статус в корпоративной цепочке и его ауру тяжёлого случая, но есть и исключения. Как, например, Эдди, который — Ричи клянётся — никогда не находился рядом с ним достаточно близко, чтобы смотреть _снизу вверх_ на Ричи. Он уверен, что запомнил бы, случись подобное раньше, потому что у него такое ощущение, что Эдди высек огонь между его лопаток.

— Видишь ли, ты сейчас ошибаешься, потому что я очень смешной для людей, которые выпили уже три порции чего-то алкогольного и пытаются избежать разговора на свидании со своими скверными спутниками, которые привели их в комедийный клуб. Я _разношу_ толпу под настроением «я-хочу-быть-мёртвым».

Эдди пожимает плечами и теребит край меню напитков.

— Тогда покажи мне, что можешь. К сожалению, я тут один, но я выпил уже три стакана, — и _это_ просто толкает маленький хомячий шарик воображения Ричи вниз по лестнице.

— У меня выходной, приятель. Я больше не занимаюсь этим дерьмом бесплатно! — слишком громко кричит Ричи. Ему удаётся удержаться от того, чтобы не выпалить вторую половину шутки, которая ещё не сформировалась, но определённо имела какое-то отношение к дрочке.

— Чушь собачья, — отвечает Эдди.

— Ну так купи мне выпить! — Ричи отскакивает назад, указывая на совершенно бесплатный бар.

— Идёт, но шутка должна быть хорошей!

Короткий псевдоспор не является чем-то новым: Адриан начал называть их «Девочками Гилмор», потому что они единственные люди в офисе, которые говорят достаточно быстро, чтобы общаться друг с другом. Иногда они болтают о глупостях — Ричи забавляется над пристрастием Эдди к чайному грибу, — но они также обсуждают все рабочие дела в объёме и темпе, которые Бетти называет «погранично-враждебными». Ричи ничего не может с этим поделать, и он не думает, что Эдди хочет, чтобы он что-то с этим сделал. Он напористый и язвительный, и ему нравится, когда его отталкивают, они прям как Куско и Пача¹, которые взбираются по скале.

Хотя за пределами офиса подобное кажется немного опасным. Одно дело — держать увлечение своим боссом в тайне, когда он говорит тебе, что ты неправильно вбил данные в Эксель-таблицу по группе Боулдера, _тупица_ , но поддерживать притворство, когда у него вот так трепещут ресницы и он вжимается своим плечом в твоё, как будто он идеальный вариант парня, которого можно увести в конце вечера домой, — это совершенно другое.

Эдди берёт «Джин-тоник» и даёт Ричи заказать себе «Олд-фэшэнд», потому что Эдди располагает достаточным количеством информации о предпочтениях Ричи в напитках, другими словами — никаким. Когда бармен отворачивается, Ричи пытается придумать шутку, которая не приведёт к его увольнению или аресту, и тут он чувствует, как кто-то хватает его за другое плечо.

— Рич! — величественно произносит Майк, и в его голосе слышны два или три стакана чего-то алкогольного. — Ну, как дела?

— Отлично, Майк, а у тебя? — говорит Ричи, и Эдди здоровается одновременно с ним: — Привет, Майк.

Майк держит в руке бокал красного вина, что выглядит вполне прилично и по-взрослому. Он немного расплёскивает напиток, неуклюже оглядываясь вокруг, когда Ричи спрашивает о Билле.

— У него тоже всё хорошо, он где-то со Стэном, — говорит Майк. — Ты знаешь, ему понравилась твоя речь.

Ричи внезапно испытывает потребность стащить у Майка выпивку и бросить её на пол.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не показывал своему мужу мою речь, Майк, — стонет он. — Я _умоляю_ тебя, скажи мне, что ты не показывал автору бестселлеров и блокбастеров мою написанную на коленке речь.

— Да ладно, он всё равно услышал бы её на свадьбе. — Майк небрежно машет рукой, и сквозь пальцы Ричи ловит расчётливый взгляд Эдди.

— Что за свадьба? — спрашивает Эдди. Угол его сдвинутых бровей отчётливо спрашивает: «Кто, блять, выходит замуж _за Ричи_?»

— Стэна Уриса из бухгалтерии? — говорит Ричи. — В марте, я его шафер.

— А, — произносит Эдди.

— Майк проверяет, чтобы мой тост не был слишком дерьмовым, — продолжает Ричи.

Он договорился со Стэном насчёт свадебного тоста. Стэн и Патти не могли его прочитать, потому что так бы испортился сюрприз, а сюрприз, задуманный Ричи, заключается в том, чтобы довести их обоих до слёз. Но, конечно же, существовала постоянная опасность, что чей-нибудь тупой друг-комик пошутит над твоей бабушкой, поэтому Майка, который прочитал больше книг, чем кто-либо из знакомых Ричи, вовлекли в игру как нейтральную сторону. Он прочитает речь Ричи, удостоверится, что она: а) не будет импровизацией и б) не будет содержать упоминаний о Монике Левински², и заверит Стэна, что их свадьба не взорвётся у всех на глазах.

Бармен ставит их напитки на стойку, и Ричи указывает им на маленький столик за пределами основной толпы людей. Его напиток покрывается почти такой же сильной испариной, как и он сам.

— Между прочим, твой тост совсем не дерьмовый, — говорит Майк, когда все трое снова могут слышать друг друга. — Я бы тогда не показал его Биллу.

У него такой понимающий небрежный взгляд, как будто он слишком добр, чтобы показать, что знает, насколько сильно Ричи нуждается в этих словах.

Ричи смотрит на стол, на пальцы Эдди, играющие с мешалкой для коктейлей, а затем на свой стакан.

— Боже, приятель, ты серьёзно? — говорит он.

— Мы оба пустили слезу, чувак, — искренне отвечает Майк. — Красивая речь. Ты можешь попробовать себя в любовных романах, если с комедией не получится.

— Ну, пока я могу написать кучу постельных сцен викингов. — Ричи слышит, как Эдди тихо пыхтит в свой стакан, отчего его желудок крутит пару сальто. Он приканчивает две трети своего «Олд-фэшэнд» одним глотком.

— Так ты говорил, что ты правда забавный, — напоминает Эдди. Ричи и ценит, и ненавидит способность Эдди метафорически пинать его по яйцам.

— Да ладно, приятель, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я пошутил на похоронах? — говорит Ричи, указывая на сцену, где блондин, по смутным воспоминаниям Ричи, из отдела Майка предпринимает смелую попытку исполнит в караоке «Всё, что я хочу на Рождество — это ты».

Эдди снова фыркает.

— Слабо. Ситуативно, — упрямо говорит он. — Ты просто прожариваешь зрителей на протяжении всего своего выступления, что ли? Люди покупают билеты на это дерьмо?

— Точно нет, — легко вставляет Майк.

Это вызывает настоящий смех у Эдди, и Ричи кажется, будто его кто-то ущипнул, внутри него поднимает свою голову соперничество — и вот он снова тринадцатилетний, бежит до конца квартала с развязанными шнурками.

— Ладно, ты хочешь услышать Балабола, — говорит он, а затем понижает голос настолько, насколько это возможно. — Почему бы тебе не спросить Большого Билла, как я зарабатываю большие деньги?

— Спросить у меня что? — говорит Билл, внезапно оказавшись у него за спиной, но Ричи уже вошёл в раж.

— Господи, Уильям, лучше прекрати подкрадываться ко мне, не то ты снова застанешь меня с твоей мамой в постели!

Слева от Ричи раздаётся сдавленный звук, и он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Эдди краснеет и вытирает «Джин-тоник» с подбородка. После того как Ричи сказал автору бестселлеров по версии «Нью-Йорк Таймс» Биллу Дэнбро, что он трахнул его мать.

— Да ладно, шутки _про мамок_? Вот _что_ тебя ломает? Это даже не самая лучшая моя шутка! — возражает он, но Эдди не поддаётся на уговоры: он хрипит в свой стакан, и этот звук далеко не сексуален — он звучит, как кот, который пьёт из шланга, — но Ричи всё равно думает, что этот смех отправит в забвение всё остальное, что Ричи когда-либо услышит в своей жизни — как пятно от света лампочки, выжженное неоном на обратной стороне его век.

Проходит ещё четверть часа, в течение которой Эдди утверждает, что он просто подавился кубиком льда, и Ричи украдкой бросает на него всё более безрассудные взгляды. Затем к ним подходит Адриан, чтобы уговорить Эдди на караоке, выслушать серию символических возражений и в итоге увести его, подвыпившего и с пылающими щеками, на сцену, оставляя Ричи смотреть на это вместе с Майком и Биллом.

Одной мысли о том, что Эдди будет петь караоке в обычный день, было бы достаточно, чтобы его голова взорвалась; Ричи чувствует себя так, словно летает в космосе, наблюдая за тем, как Эдди спорит с Адрианом из-за того, кто будет держать микрофон. В своём дурмане он не сразу замечает, что Майк трясёт его за плечо.

— Хм? — говорит он, неохотно оглядываясь.

— Что ты делаешь, приятель? — мягко спрашивает Майк.

Вот шутка, которую Ричи не добавил в свой монолог: _«Я много играл в «Симс» в своей жизни, как и любой уважающий себя человек в депрессии. Вы, ребят, знаете «Симс», да, эту игру, где вы управляете кучкой крошечных цифровых человечков, типа как ветхозаветный бог, чтобы вы не сошли с ума и не поубивали свою реальную семью? Короче, я думаю, что жизнь должна работать по правилам «Симса». Во-первых, зарплата комика в «Симс 4» составляет 23 доллара в час. Что, как вы, вероятно, можете сказать по моей причёске, было бы шагом вперёд. Во-вторых, я думаю, что хотел бы иметь возможность трахнуть Мрачного Жнеца. Очевидно, я не планирую это в ближайшем будущем, потому что кто знает, как пахнет этот ублюдок, или есть ли у него губы, или моногамные у него отношения с Энн Коултер³ или так, интрижки на одну ночь, — но я имею в виду, если бы мой любимый человек только что умер и сексуальная маленькая штучка в потрёпанном плаще появилась, чтобы забрать его, я мог бы быть в настроении! Лучший способ забыть кого-то и так далее. Кроме того, вы знаете, он больше двух метров ростом. Представьте себе, что вы Мрачный Жнец и должны смотреть на людей_ снизу вверх, _когда приходите, чтобы забрать их в ад. Это дерьмо вообще не сработает._

_В-третьих, в «Симс» вы не можете испытывать чувства к тому, у кого их нет. Ваши маленькие индикаторы прогресса отношений всегда должны совпадать. В «Симс» нет тайной влюблённости! Если ты ненавидишь какую-нибудь дрянь, она об этом знает. Но что ещё более важно, вы не можете тайно влюбиться в кого-то, кто буквально никогда не думает о вас. Вы никогда не разобьётесь о свои глупые унизительные романтические побуждения, если только другой человек не испытывает того же самого. Никаких неозвученных чувств! Давай просто избавимся от этого дерьма! Это ж, блять, несправедливо!»_

Это была ужасная шутка. Прозрачная со всех сторон, и он не знал, как сделать так, чтобы не сесть из-за неё в лужу.

— Чувак, я знаю, — говорит Ричи, закрывая лицо руками. Он не может смотреть никому в глаза, когда признаёт это. — Я знаю, это, блять, очень неловко, мы можем, _пожалуйста_ , не говорить об этом? Вообще?

Он чувствует, как рука Майка тяжело опускается на его правое плечо.

— Конечно, старик.

Первые лакированно-пружинистые синтезаторные аккорды песни «ABBA» дождём льются из звуковой системы, прямо как небесная кара. Ричи добавляет к своей записке: «Эдди не такой уж плохой танцор, когда выпьет. Он знает каждое слово «С.О.С.» и признаёт это вслух перед всеми коллегами. И ещё он тот самый человек, тот раскованный и смеющийся поп-крикун семидесятых — под ещё одним слоем запретов, и Ричи всё равно хочет держать его за руку, как в начальной школе.

Адриан сходит с ума на сцене, размахивая воображаемым микрофонным шнуром, взяв первую половину припева. Эдди берёт вторую половину, немного менее энергично, немного более смущённо, но счастливо. Он играет на воображаемом пианино, и Ричи, сам того не желая, заливается смехом.

***

¹ **«Похождения императора»** — полнометражный анимационный фильм компании Disney 2000 года, рассказывающий о приключениях и злоключениях эгоцентричного императора Империи инков.

² **Моника Левински** — основная участница общественного и политического скандала, возникшего по поводу её сексуальной связи с президентом Соединённых Штатов Биллом Клинтоном, с которым она познакомилась во время её работы в Белом доме стажёром.

³ **Энн Коултер** — американская общественная деятельница, консервативная колумнистка.

***

5\. Июль 2020 года

Когда Ричи закончил свою ужасную захолустную среднюю школу, он не ожидал, что будет радоваться. Он пытался убедить родителей пропустить вручение; он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как он идёт по сцене в этой дурацкой мантии и шапке и хлопает в ладоши, как будто прощается с чем-то, что ему дорого. Конечно, они не позволили ему этого сделать. Он цеплялся ногтями за место отличника, катаясь по последнему семестру материала с учебными навыками, которые ещё надерут ему задницу в колледже, как по льду, а отличник не мог пропустить вручение. Неважно, сколько раз он говорил, что Стэнли может произнести речь вместо него.

Оказывается, это вовсе не имело значения. Солнце нагревало воздух Новой Англии, всё ещё свежий даже в середине июня, и кожа Ричи зудела от каждого шва мантии, и он улыбался так сильно, что болели скулы. Его речь была сносной, но ничего особенного, являясь предвестником будущего Ричи одинаково как искусного артиста, так и прокрастинатора. Он шёл по сцене, его родители и сестра кричали в зале, и он одарил их широкой улыбкой и ярким поклоном. Он сам удивился, обнаружив лёгкую ностальгию на месте воспоминаний о Старшей школе Дерри.

Кумайл слышал эту историю несколько раз за последние месяцы, с тех пор как Ричи — в потрясающе быстрой последовательности — был на разогреве у Бустера⁴, нашёл агента, получил роли постоянных персонажей в двух проектах озвучки и уведомление о двух неделях отработки из «ЭйПиЭм». Он всегда терпеливо кивает, позволяя Ричи изнурить себя беготнёй по зеркалу истинной темы разговора.

— Как ты думаешь, каково это — уйти с работы? — сказал он на прошлом сеансе.

— Это, э-э… трудно предположить, — ответил Ричи. — Я просто… я начинаю получать то, что хотел — на жизненном уровне, — и я не знаю, что я чувствую сейчас, потому что такого со мной на самом деле раньше не происходило.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы попытаться описать два или три варианта, — сказал Кумайл, — и мы обсудим, на что они могут быть похожи, — и Ричи зажмурился и изо всех сил постарался представить.

1\. Счастливый (легко.)

Ричи широко и просто улыбается, укладывая своё барахло в картонную коробку, которую Кендра-со-стойки вручила ему по дороге. На ней есть маленькая симпатичная украшенная табличка с именем, на которой блестящим клеем написано «Ричи»; он обожает, когда взрослые балуют себя тем, что понравилось бы им в детстве.

Это своего рода чудо — то количество дерьма, которое накапливается всего за пару лет, что вы проводите за одним столом. У него, слава богу, всего два ящика в столе, так что размах его хаоса был ограничен, но он всё равно вытащил из них кучу безделушек. Дон Меллон как-то сказал ему, что он просто похож на парня, который обожает безделушки, что, по мнению Ричи, было просто деликатным способом сказать, что он как будто кричит на ребёнка за то, что тот читает старые комиксы. Не то чтобы это было так уж далеко от истины. У Ричи была пара болванчиков, один из тех маленьких цветочков, которые кружатся в танце, когда нажимаешь на кнопку, полтора кактуса в миниатюрных горшочках, настольный календарь «Фильм на каждый день», из которого он вырывал страницы, когда ему становилось скучно; у него даже была та игрушка Ньютона с серебряными шариками в маленькой рамке, но Эдди конфисковал её после того, как Ричи свёл его с ума щёлканьем. Ричи всё ещё был убеждён, что её иногда слышно из кабинета Эдди, но, знаете ли. Субординация.

Здесь у него также имеется удивительное количество кардиганов. Парочка, которую он держал поближе к столу или на спинке стула, потому что часто их надевал, — тонкий плащевик, который он скатал в мяч и оставил в ящике стола; и флисовый пуловер на те дни, когда психопаты из отдела риска вели себя ещё более распущенно с кондиционером, чем обычно. Позже, по крайней мере, один человек из каждого отдела подходит к его столу в течение всего утра его последнего дня с кардиганом, который он оставил у них несколько месяцев назад и который томился в их соответствующих бюро находок.

Бев смотрит на кардиганы, о которых идёт речь, и бодро выспрашивает информацию о его будущем.

— А какой он, твой агент? — спрашивает она, вытянув перед собой любимый кардиган Ричи. Он угольно-серого цвета и немного растянут. Он хочет его вернуть.

— Это ужасная дама с потрясающими плечами по имени Стив, — говорит Ричи. — От неё исходят какие-то флюиды команды по академической гребле. И да, Кей, это «она».

Кей одобрительно кивает.

— И она хорошо с тобой обращается? — спрашивает Бев, просовывая наманикюренный палец в дырку на правом локте кардигана, появление которой Ричи не припоминает.

Ричи улыбается.

— Вообще-то, она замечательная. Я через пару недель появлюсь на телевидении благодаря ей.

— А что сказал Эдди, когда ты объявил о своём уходе? — вмешивается Кей, и Бев шлёпает её по плечу кожаной курткой Ричи. Просто прекрасно. Каждый знает о Ричи и его гигантской детской влюблённости в своего босса! К чёрту всё это!

— Ха-ха, — говорит Ричи, выхватывая у неё из рук кубик Рубика в стиле « _Секретных материалов»_. — Не знаю, Кей, его, должно быть, уведомили, когда начались мои две недели отработки, а потом он получил такое же электронное письмо о моём уходе, как и все остальные.

Бев, стоящая ближе всех к его столу, поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кей на диване, и он не может видеть, что выражает её лицо, но, судя по многозначительному ответному взгляду Кей, он, вероятно, может догадаться.

— Ну и, Ричи, ты рад? — наконец, спрашивает Бев, когда Эдди выходит из своего кабинета, чтобы увести её на обед.

Желудок Ричи переполнен трепещущими эмоциями, как будто это одновременно его первый и последний день в школе. Он будет заниматься тем, что ему нравится, и по-прежнему посещать своего психотерапевта. Ему больше не придётся вставать в семь утра и каждый день ездить на работу — перспектива, от которой он может расплакаться. Такое чувство, что каждый раз, когда он оглядывается на проделанный путь, он оказывается в центре чего-то большего, о чём он когда-либо мечтал.

— Да, — говорит Ричи, натянуто улыбаясь. — Очень рад.

2\. Счастливый (с трудом.)

В четыре часа дня они устраивают для него небольшие проводы в комнате отдыха, но Ричи всё ещё получает много личных визитов.

Дон и Энджи заходят первыми. Через месяц или два она пойдёт в старшую школу, что просто безумие, и она перешла от роли младшей сестры на «Фриформ» к роли средней сестры на «ЭйБиСи». Она уже привыкла называть Ричи «пацан» и по пути в кабинет Адриана немного нервно останавливается перед его столом.

— Привет, ничтожество, — говорит Ричи, вынимая скобы из стопки неправильно подобранных повесток дня для совещаний, просто чтобы чем-то заняться. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Я просто хотела сказать, что рада, что ты наконец-то куда-то собрался, пацан, — торжественно произносит она. Для четырнадцатилетней девочки у неё очень сухое чувство юмора.

— Боже, я тоже, — говорит Ричи и стукается с ней кулаками, когда она выставляет свою руку вперёд.

Майк тоже заскакивает, как и Стэн, взяв с собой свои тщательно упакованные ланчи, чтобы поесть на диванах отдела риска, как они иногда делают.

Это самый простой способ выразить свою любовь к человеку, думает Ричи. Обед. Билл упаковывает Майку обед каждый день, когда он не путешествует, и Стэн теперь готовит их для обоих Урисов. Для всех троих — в недалёком будущем.

— Итак, мы получим бесплатные билеты на твой первый концерт, верно, Балабол? — спрашивает Майк.

— Повтори ещё раз про мой первый концерт! Я тут пытаюсь обосраться от страха, а от этого дерьма у меня как раз трясутся все поджилки, — шутит Ричи, и Майк наклоняется, чтобы украсть огурчик прямо из его сэндвича. Стэн смеётся над ними обоими.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Ричи после паузы. — Было бы неправильно прожаривать вас обоих, когда вас там нет, чтобы защитить себя.

Он имеет в виду, что скорее умрёт, чем попытается заполнить свою первую площадку без этих двоих. И они прекрасно это понимают.

Посиделки выходят скромными, тихими и обыденными, потому что разве это не то, чего ему будет не хватать? Они будут друзьями, он в этом не сомневается; особенно Стэн, он не смог бы избавиться от него, даже если бы попытался. Но он будет скучать по ним каждый день. Он будет скучать по маленькому приглушённому узору на ковре в коридоре, ведущему к кабинке Стэна. По выражению лица Майка, когда он достаёт со дна своего любовно упакованного ланчбокса сложенную записку.

Если он захочет увидеть их теперь, ему придётся попросить об этом.

3\. Опустошённый

Он сталкивается с Эдди примерно в 16:55. Ричи направляется к своей машине с последней коробкой вещей; Эдди возвращается с вечерней встречи, которую Ричи, конечно, не помнит, чтобы назначал для него. Они были так близки к тому, чтобы разминуться.

Из всех возможных мест они встречаются в коридоре возле запасного выхода. Косые оранжевые лучи падают на лицо Эдди, и голос Ричи застревает в горле.

— Твой последний день, да, — говорит Эдди.

— Ага, — тупо вторит Ричи.

— Ну что ж, поздравляю. Большой успех. Повезло тебе.

Ричи ненавидит, как звучат эти небольшие плоские банальности. Он не знает, чего хочет от Эдди в этот момент, но точно чего-то другого.

— Спасибо, Спагетти, — поддразнивает он, и Эдди не принимает вызов.

Он просто говорит:

— Пожалуйста.

— Да ладно, ты не можешь спустить мне с рук дурацкое прозвище только потому, что это мой последний день, — жадно говорит Ричи. — А что случилось с субординацией?

— Эй, я тебе больше не начальник. Я не обязан соблюдать субординацию, — отвечает Эдди.

— О, Эдс-Спагедс, — говорит Ричи, — что же мне теперь делать, если ты больше не будешь мной командовать?

— Не знаю, придурок, быть моим другом?

— Ты хочешь быть моим другом? — говорит Ричи, раскрыв рот в шоке, который только наполовину является фальшивым. — Но ты же, блять, изводил меня _все эти годы_!

— Да ладно, мы уже друзья, — отвечает Эдди. — Я просто придурок для всех коллег. И ты это знаешь.

Он молчит долгую-долгую секунду.

— Я буду скучать по офису, — предлагает Ричи, и это лучшее, что он может сделать, не отказываясь полностью от своей гордости.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — отвечает Эдди, и его ресницы золотятся в вечернем свете. Ричи чувствует, как горячие и унизительные слёзы подступают к горлу.

Это так глупо. Это _так_ глупо. Очаровательная влюблённость на рабочем месте. Всего лишь два года приставаний к Эдди в попытке добиться от него улыбки, вот и всё. Взглядов ему в затылок, когда тот проходил мимо, словно он обиженный старый пёс, уставившийся на поводок, висящий на стене. Запоминания маленьких кусочков и обрывков информации, предположений о том, чем был окружён Эдди, когда рос, чтобы стать таким, каков он есть сейчас. Притворства, будто он проверял календарь Эдди, когда помнил всё наизусть, с преданностью вспоминая праздники. Предложений Эдди всех ролей, которые когда-либо играл Хью Грант: эй, заведи со мной роман и скажи, что я должен одеваться по-другому; эй, уволь меня, а потом проводи меня до самого дома и поцелуй меня под фальшивым снегом; эй, позвони мне посреди ночи, чтобы поговорить о глупостях, пока я не возненавижу тебя, а потом лапай меня на моей крошечной дерьмовой кухне, пока я буду пытаться заказать китайскую еду. Стой там, просто стой там с широко раскрытыми и печальными глазами, и позволь мне умолять тебя любить меня так же, как я люблю тебя, большой-как-небо и сыплющей-соль-на-рану любовью.

И Ричи должен упаковать всё это в ещё одну коробку, закрыть картонные вкладки и подписать, пока стоит в коридоре возле пожарного выхода. Он сжимает коробку с растениями и миску с конфетками и натянуто улыбается Эдди.

Это кажется несправедливым.

Ричи протягивает ему миску. Своего рода подношение.

Эдди берёт конфетку и криво улыбается ему.

— Спасибо, Рич, — говорит он в последний раз.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, а Ричи стоит неподвижно, как статуя, словно ждёт поцелуя или удара молнии. Он наблюдает, как Эдди исчезает за дверью, с обожанием вспоминая его руку, что гладила его по шее. Поднимается по лестнице. Уходит.

***

⁴ **Джоэл Ким Бустер** — американский актёр, комик и писатель.


	3. Chapter 3

\+ 1 сентября 2020 года

Эдди не питал никаких иллюзий относительно моральной ценности своей работы. Мир не становился лучше, из-за того что он составлял проекционные диаграммы для инвестиционных решений. Возможно, работа более стабильная, но это не значит, что она лучше. Его детство технически было очень стабильным.

Тем не менее, каждый должен как-то зарабатывать себе на жизнь, и он просто оказался превосходным аналитиком рисков. Что также оказалось карьерой с шестизначными цифрами в зарплате и сшитыми на заказ костюмами. Обойти все эти моменты было невозможно, поэтому Эдди просто старался не делать того, что сделал бы Дон Дрейпер¹, и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы его карма оставалась в плюсе. Не пить на работе. Не курить рядом с маленькими детьми. Не трахать секретаршу, что никогда не должно было быть проблемой, учитывая, что Кэрол Фини была: а) замужем и б) женщиной.

Но жизнь и глубоко укоренившиеся инстинкты богатого мудака находят выход, потому что Гарри пришлось нанять Ричарда Уэнтворта Тозиера.

Ричи был высоким и широкоплечим, а его брови выдавали его реакцию практически на всё. За линзами очков Уолтера Кронкайта у него были романтические и одухотворённые глаза, и он мог за один заход принести еду восьмерым людям. Он всегда откидывался на спинку стула, чуть ли не падая, и от этого его тело растягивалось настолько, что благоразумию Эдди угрожала опасность. Его пальцы рассеянно вертели всё, что попадалось под руку: молнии на куртке, стикеры и, что хуже всего, ручки. Ручки могли разрушить его жизнь. Если бы Эдди не пережил этот неприятный момент с Майрой сразу после колледжа, Ричи и ручки были бы достаточно сильным аргументом в наступлении его сексуального кризиса.

Это было отвратительно. Не то, что Ричи был мужчиной, хотя Эдди и его психотерапевт всё ещё весело обсуждали эту тему, а то, что Эдди не продвинулся ни на сантиметр, в отличие от любого другого богатого чувака, который хотел трахнуть человека, чья работа буквально заключалась том, чтобы говорить ему «да».

И поначалу Ричи делал эту работу безупречно, снисходительно и терпеливо, кивая и улыбаясь всему, что говорил Эдди. Эдди поймал себя на том, что ему не терпится избавиться от того лёгкого подёргивания бровей Ричи, которое выдавало его раздражение. А потом, когда у Ричи это стало получаться слишком хорошо, он заставил себя сказать это вслух. Когда Ричи разозлится на меня, думал он, когда он перестанет быть заводной куклой за столом, мне не нужно будет, чтобы он _смотрел на меня_.

Когда это, наконец, случилось, Эдди даже не пытался. Он просто... он вообще странно ведёт себя, когда рядом дети, и Энджи плакала, а потом Эдди вспомнил старые проблемы с папарацци. Развод Бев протрубил головокружительно громко; Роган был почти нарицательным именем после его первых двух образцовых жён, и он не стеснялся говорить с прессой, заявляя им, что обвинения абсурдны. Эдди подозревал, что именно Том рассказал «ТиЭмЗи», где Бев жила во время развода.

Когда она попала в ловушку у главного входа, где столпилось слишком много фотографов, она позвонила Эдди. Конечно, она это сделала, и Эдди уже через несколько секунд был в машине. Ему всегда нравилось играть в водителя, когда они были детьми. Но это воспоминание было отвратительным.

Так что после всей этой истории с Энджи Меллон он чувствовал себя немного глупо, как будто он предал какую-то безумную молодую животную часть себя, которую ему обычно удавалось держать подальше от офиса. Но потом Ричи перестал быть с ним таким сговорчивым, что, возможно, стоило того. Эдди знал, что этот парень занимается комедией, но теперь его голос звучал, как она того требовала. Язвительно, быстро, иногда немного стервозно.

Однако вместо того, чтобы ступить на похотливую дорожку Дона Дрейпера, Эдди выбрал их ставшее захватывающим общение. Однажды Эдди жаловался работнику линии обслуживания клиентов «Американ Экспресс», и после того, как он услышал слишком много «СЕЙЧАС Я СОЕДИНЮ ВАС С ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЕМ», Ричи изобразил старомодный репортёрский голос и сказал: «Зачем останавливаться на этом? Вы должны пойти с этим прямо к президенту!»

Он показал ему средний палец, а Ричи рассмеялся, и Эдди захотелось разорвать телефонную книгу пополам.

Однажды Ричи начал клевать носом, делая заметки на совещании, и Эдди понял, что хотел бы сказать: «Слишком поздно лёг спать со своей левой рукой, Тозиер?», но это прозвучало бы дико непрофессионально.

Однажды, когда они с Бев вместе собирались на обед, он сказал Ричи, что задержится на полчаса, и Ричи сказал: «Да, мистер Хилфигер», потому что он говорил это каждый раз, когда Эдди надевал брюки цвета хаки, и Эдди понял, что слова «поцелуй меня в задницу, Ричард» слишком походили бы на флирт. Поэтому он просто закатил глаза и сказал: «Спасибо, Рич».

***

¹ «Безу́мцы» (англ. Mad Men) — американский драматический телесериал, который выходил на телеканале AMC с 19 июля 2007 года по 17 мая 2015 года. В центре повествования жизнь его креативного директора **Дона Дрейпера** (Джон Хэмм) и его коллег. Сотрудники престижного бюро на Мэдисон Авеню в погоне за внешним блеском жизни страдают от внутренней пустоты — и сами называют себя «безумцами».

***

Конечно, Бев всё равно его раскусила.

После медового месяца и его повышения она настояла на совместных обедах раз в две недели, чтобы компенсировать тот факт, что они теперь почти не виделись по вечерам и выходным. У них прошло четыре обеда, прежде чем она озвучила то, что, вероятно, заметила, когда впервые пришла в офис. Ковыряясь палочками в креветках и брокколи, с невинным видом она сказала:

— Значит, секретарь в твоём вкусе, да?

Эдди ощетинился.

— Не смотри на меня, не я его нанимал.

— Я тебя ни в чём не обвиняю! — говорит Бев, поднимая руки вверх, как будто она ничего не имела в виду, начиная этот разговор. — Просто веду светскую беседу.

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Но ты же заметил, какой он симпатичный, а? — спросила она с минуту спустя.

— Иди ты, — говорит Эдди, тыча в неё палочками, и смех Бев пузырится над ним, как вода над камнями. — На самом деле он совсем не симпатичный. Он похож на персонажа из «Царя горы»².

Они были такими с самого детства, толкались, возились и мешали друг другу, как пара маленьких обезьянок. Они больше не притворялись удивлёнными секретами друг друга: когда Бев с холодным голосом позвонила ему из своей машины после нескольких месяцев изоляции Тома, Эдди просто спросил, где она, приехал к ней и крепко держал её за руку, пока она дрожала сквозь солоноватые рыдания, несвежие, как будто они годами застаивались в сломанных трубах. Когда Эдди рассказал ей после двух таблеток викодина и стопки виски, что он заканчивает с Майрой и почему он это делает, она просто открыла ему дверь и обнимала его на диване, пока его рвало от боли в животе, о которой она давно подозревала.

В какой-то степени это было облегчением — разговаривать с ней вот так. Проверить свой телефон под столом во время ланча, когда Ричи написал, что человек, с которым у Эдди назначена встреча, пришёл раньше, но «я дал ему маленький сок и несколько цветных карандашей, и он перестал суетиться», и заставить Бев озорно спросить, чему он улыбается.

Как только он понял, что Ричи всё время хочет быть громким и трудным, появилось что-то драгоценное в его молчании. В том, как его лицо не могло успокоиться, когда он на чём-то фокусировался. В том, как он рассеянно моргал ранним утром, что, как позже узнал Эдди, означало прошедшее накануне вечером выступление.

И Эдди тоже совсем не дурак. Может, первые двадцать четыре года своей жизни его и тянула, как тряпичную куклу, то одна властная женщина, то другая, но он не наивен. Он знает, что Ричи любил его больше, чем большинство других людей в офисе, или, может быть, просто по-другому. Иногда он чувствует, как горит затылок, и в такие моменты он знает, что может обернуться и поймать взгляд Ричи. Но это не было оправданием для Эдди, который прыгал по профессиональным границам как на скакалке. Эдди мог уволить Ричи, если бы захотел, и так он стал бы недоступным. Но он скорее отрубит себе руки.

Не то чтобы он был совершенством. Он мог пройти мимо Ричи слишком близко и сделать вид, что ничего не замечает, или же бесстыдно пофлиртовать с ним на рождественской вечеринке, солгав, что выпил три стакана вместо двух, чтобы объяснить своё раскованное поведение. На самом деле он не пересекает никаких этических границ, но он натыкается на свои собственные маленькие фиксирующие растяжки с тревожной, возможно, возрастающей скоростью.

Всё это говорит о том, что Эдди ожидал, что будет в смешанных чувствах из-за ухода Ричи.

Он предвидел, он готовился всеми возможными способами. Он начал искать нового секретаря пораньше, чтобы не напрягаться из-за перехода; он всё равно получил свою долю напряжения, но попытаться стоило. Нового Ричи звали Альма, и она была способной, расторопной и искренне разбиралась в «Майкрософт Офис», а не лгала об этом, как все остальные. И она явно была не самым вежливым человеком, с которым Эдди когда-либо проводил собеседование, что было преднамеренным выбором; он имел тенденцию давить вежливых людей, как Годзилла давил Токио.

Когда этот день настал, Эдди был в полном порядке, теоретически: он внёс свой вклад в прощальный подарок и подписал открытку («Спасибо за всё и удачи. Ты заслужил это, придурок»), и если он и нашёл причины остаться в своём офисе, пока Ричи собирал вещи, и в последнюю минуту устроить встречу во время его прощальной вечеринки, то только потому, что не хотел, чтобы это было странно. Как будто они должны были отметить это событие, так или иначе... или... Эдди не был уверен, но он подумал о том, как он прощается с Ричи официально, и просто ощутил некий укол тревоги, который он решил не обдумывать.

И он всё равно увиделся с Ричи, когда уходил, конечно, потому что почему бы и нет. Ричи выглядел тихим и грустным, слишком большим, чтобы находиться в этом коридоре, что казалось неправильным. От этого у Эдди под лёгкими поднялся бессловесный страх. Ричи уходил, двигался дальше — вот что имел в виду Эдди, когда говорил, что Ричи заслужил это, — он должен был улыбаться, сиять и уже мысленно находиться в другом месте. От реальности его присутствия в этом маленьком пространстве Эдди забеспокоился. Он был рад, что между ними находилась картонная коробка.

И он был серьёзен, когда сказал, что теперь они могут быть друзьями. Он так думает.

В первые дни после ухода Ричи кажется неправильным выглядывать из своего офиса и видеть Альму, хотя это логично, ведь она здесь новенькая. И она невысокая, и у неё по-настоящему фантастическая осанка. В течение нескольких недель Эдди пытается узнать её получше, чтобы избавиться от беспокойства: он узнаёт, что она начинающая писательница (все в этом городе к чему-то стремятся), что она живёт со своей сестрой, что она любит гулять и ходить пешком. Это помогает.

Затем, поскольку Адриан упоминает об этом мимоходом, он ходит на свидания; он позволил себе сделать Ричи своей кабинетной женой, и теперь ему нужно оторвать свою задницу, повзрослеть и перестать использовать продвижение по службе как предлог, из-за которого он не может ходить на свидания, и тогда он перестанет чувствовать себя так странно. Возможно. Так ведь?

Он просматривает приложения, пока пара моментов не встают на свои места: невысокий блондин, управляющий театром, высокий темноволосый парень с такой же скучной и корпоративной работой, как у Эдди. Свидания проходят хорошо: он не пугает их, и он не ненавидит их, и блондин вроде как кинематографически хорошо целуется, но он всё равно отпирает дверь своей квартиры с тихим щелчком и входит внутрь один, чувствуя себя измождённым и грустным вдобавок к истощению.

И, наконец, он приносит эту тему Бев, как молящийся Пилигрим, кладя свою личную жизнь в качестве подношения на обеденный стол.

— Не знаю, просто я был очень... странным с тех пор, как Ричи ушёл. Как бы Альма отлично справляется со своей работой, и всё прекрасно, я просто чувствую, что, возможно, боюсь перемен или чего-то ещё. Это не похоже на то, что я скучаю по другу, понимаешь, я мог бы просто написать ему, и мне немного неловко быть таким мрачным из-за того, что мне больше некем любоваться в офисе. В смысле прошло уже больше _месяца_. — Он смотрит на столовое серебро Бев, покоящееся поверх кусочков вафли, а не ей в глаза.

Бев вздыхает.

— Ну, если ты скучаешь по нему, почему не написал?

Эдди зажмуривается и делает большой глоток воды.

— Я не знаю, кажется, это немного чересчур? Броситься на сотрудника, с которым я хочу переспать, сразу после того, как он уволился?

Бев с любовью пинает его под столом.

— Эдс, у тебя есть и другие _желания_ , помимо _этого_!

Она выглядит такой довольной своей игрой слов, что Эдди легко огрызается.

— Ладно, Марш. О каких ещё желаниях речь?

— Представь, что Ричи здесь. Или не обязательно _здесь_ , но скажем, что ты встретишься с Ричи примерно на четыре часа. Что ты хочешь сделать?

Эдди тяжело вздыхает и оглядывает ресторан.

— Ну, в идеале я бы добрался до его члена.

— И? — настаивает Бев.

— И, я не знаю, я бы спросил его, появились ли у него какие-нибудь новые странные забавные истории; какой пиздец творится в местах, где он выступает, было очень интересно слушать, когда он рассказывал об этом. Я правда хочу знать, как он относится к своей карьере, в смысле он, должно быть, доволен ею, но я хочу знать, как сильно она сходится с его представлениями и что ему больше всего в ней нравится. И я хотел бы рассказать ему, что у тебя скоро появятся собаки, его очень волнует эта тема. И я хочу, чтобы он как-нибудь по-дурацки и назойливо пошутил о моей маме, или о моём росте, или о моей одежде. А потом мы, наверное, продолжим целоваться. И я бы хотел понюхать его волосы или ещё что-нибудь такое же глупое. — Эдди делает паузу. — Хватит на четыре часа? Может, ещё что-нибудь поедим.

Бев постукивает своими короткими перламутровыми ногтями по стакану с водой. Она вскидывает на него брови.

Эдди морщится.

— Ты не хочешь заняться с ним сексом, Эдди, ты просто _хочешь_ его. Точка. Ты видишь разницу. Как бы мы назвали тот случай, когда ты хорошо общаешься с человеком, а также хочешь его трахнуть и угостить ужином?

Он кладёт голову на руки.

— Да, я слышу, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Нет, я собираюсь насладиться этим. Как бы ты назвал это — если ты скучаешь по парню и хочешь, чтобы он обнимал тебя своими большими сильными руками и рассказывал тебе, как у него прошёл день? Эдди... — и он чувствует, как она берёт его за руку. — Эдс, посмотри на меня.

Он поднимает взгляд, хватаясь за её средний палец, будто это счастливая кроличья лапка.

— Ты не ведёшь себя странно, не ведёшь себя как подонок, не ведёшь себя как неисправный человек, — говорит она, глядя на него своими большими «я-знаю-тебя»-глазами. — Ты влюблён в своего друга Ричи, и я думаю, тебе следует позвонить ему.

Эдди садится ровно и глубоко дышит, проверяя рукава на предмет пятен от кетчупа.

— Спасибо, Бев, — говорит он. — Правда.

Она великодушно кивает.

***

² **«Царь горы»** — американский комедийный мультсериал, созданный Майклом Джаджем и Грегом Дэниелсом. Сериал выпускался с 12 января 1997 по 6 мая 2010 года на канале Fox Network.

***

Эдди, конечно, не делает этого. Не звонит Ричи. Во-первых, им не по тринадцать. И он просто хочет немного посидеть и привыкнуть к этой идее, к её форме и размерам. И конечно, он также понятия не имеет, что делать. Пригласить его... погулять, что ли? Привет, помнишь меня, парня, который не слезал с твоей задницы — прости за выбор слов — по любому поводу? Может, тебе будет интересно посидеть рядом со мной в баре и позволить мне проанализировать, как часто наши колени соприкасаются? Проходит неделя, потом две, и он чувствует подкрадывающееся отчаяние, когда вокруг него начинает застывать желатин его собственной нерешительности.

Поэтому, когда Стэн мимоходом упоминает, что у Ричи через пару дней будет его первое сольное шоу, Эдди действует, даже не успев толком подумать. Ему приходится прочесать пару страниц на Фейсбуке, чтобы найти театр, но название шоу заставляет его смеяться: «Досада с большой дороги». Даже когда он покупает себе билет, он знает, что посещение комедийного шоу ради симпатичного парня обычно не заканчивается хорошо.

И всё же.

Он должен хотя бы _попытаться_.

Когда Эдди появляется в театре, вечер шоу располагает ясным небом и жарой, а горизонт выжимает последние лучи заката. Это больше похоже на настоящее событие, когда в Лос-Анджелесе холодно, но всё же от чего-то в температуре на улице и часе Эдди чувствует себя взвинченным, как будто он беспечный подросток, как будто школа закончилась, и у него наконец-то есть водительские права. Как будто ему всё дозволено. За последние несколько недель он задавался вопросом, насколько глубок был его интерес к Ричи, не прокрались ли два года симпатии на территорию чего-то другого, и теперь уже не так мелодраматично признавать, что, возможно, так оно и есть.

Театр ближе к небольшому, чем к малому. Шатёр перед входом дышит золотистым светом в вечерний воздух, он усеян большими чёрными пластиковыми буквами, которые обещают присутствие Ричи. Эдди чувствует одновременно гордость и облегчение: Ричи Тозиер становится по-настоящему известным, и, как удобное следствие, ему не нужно знать, что Эдди был здесь. Сначала он проходит мимо бара в вестибюле, потом возвращается за «Джин-тоником». Они дают ему напиток в стакане с защитной крышкой, как взрослую чашку для питья, и это первая шутка вечера, которая заставляет Эдди смеяться.

Его место в глубине зала, в нескольких креслах от прохода. Обычно он любит сидеть прямо в проходе, поближе к выходу — может быть, не самая здоровая привычка в мире, но это цена, которую его мозг требует за то, чтобы в принципе оказаться в театре, — но он не хотел ненужного разоблачения. Конечно, было в порядке вещей пойти на шоу друга по работе, особенно в Лос-Анджелесе, но Эдди до сих пор не знает, как бы он объяснился, если бы увидел здесь Стэна или Майка. Эти двое проницательны, и Эдди по-настоящему в жопе от мысли, как это очаровательно, что Ричи Тозиер, из всех людей, находит друзей без дерьма.

Он успевает выпить первый стакан и вернуться в бар за вторым, прежде чем гаснет свет. Он думает, они сделали объявление о сотовых телефонах и пожарных выходах и кто-то, похоже, выступал на разогреве: темноволосая девушка с бурной энергией, но он не может сказать наверняка, потому что вид Ричи, выходящего на сцену, стирает его память обо всём, что происходило до этого.

На работе Ричи вёл себя непринуждённо и неуклюже, а на его рубашках и брюках всегда были складки — маленькие физические признаки того, что он не идеально вписывался в свою работу. Круглый колышек в квадратном отверстии, знаете, и всё же он, по крайней мере, был связан каким-то деловым этикетом. Увидеть его на сцене — всё равно что увидеть другого человека. Эдди понимает, что это его сценический образ, но это Ричи, каким он хочет быть. В ослепительно яркой гавайской рубашке, тёмных джинсах и кроссовках, грубоватый, но искренний, он улыбается этой огромной неровной улыбкой, и дыхание Эдди становится горячим в его груди.

Он также и двигается по-другому, занимая, наконец, каждый сантиметр своего почти двухметрового тела, а вместе с ним — и всю сцену. В первые минуты Эдди не может обработать язык, но он читает Ричи как азбуку Морзе: длинные шаги чередуются с небольшими прыжками и акцентирующими поворотами. Его энергия не бурлит, как у девушки, что была на разогреве; вместо этого он спокойно собирает все кусочки и подводки своих шуток, прежде чем выстрелить остротами во все углы аудитории.

И, к облегчению и ужасу Эдди, он смешной.

—... Я знаю, что я безнадёжен, я знаю, — говорит Ричи. — Итак, я на свадьбе своего друга. Мой лучший друг Стэн — он где-то здесь, он ненавидит меня до глубины души — недавно женился. Да, ему _«у-у-у-у»_ больше, чем мне, когда я рассказал о том, что бросил свою офисную работу, я не спорю, но выводы я сделал. Хотите любить Стэна ещё больше? Он попросил меня, своего друга-комика, быть его шафером. Чёртов псих. Какие же яйца для этого нужны. Короче, я произнёс эту речь, не запорол её, и теперь немного расклеился, потому что вот что происходит, когда вы говорите о своих чувствах перед тремя разными раввинами. Итак, представьте себе, что происходит первый танец, я к этому времени выпил семь стаканов, и я потерял ход всего этого события настолько сильно, что начал думать о членах. Помните моего горячего босса из прошлого? Тёмные волосы, немного низковат, немного грубоват со мной, у него ещё такой треугольный торс, но в респектабельном смысле, а не в жутком? Да, я не собираюсь тут рисовать для вас картину, но вот карандаши.

Уши Эдди горят, и он опускается на сиденье, как будто Ричи видит его сквозь яркий свет и семнадцать рядов людей перед ним. То, что Ричи влечёт к нему, может быть, и не новая информация, но от этого его пульс напоминает полёт шмеля.

— А потом одна из тётушек Стэна– подождите, — продолжает Ричи. — Я правда хочу нарисовать вам эту картину. Кто здесь смотрел _«Реальную любовь»_? Да? Я должен был догадаться, что это было одним большим примером безнадёжных случаев. Итак, речь не про сюжетную линию с Лиамом Нисоном, верно, и не про ту, что с Хью Грантом, а про ту, что с шерифом из «Ходячих мертвецов». Где он типа влюблён в жену лучшего друга? Самый безнадёжный случай из всех. Истинный Бог среди людей. В общем, есть такая сцена, когда дама подходит к этому чуваку на свадьбе его лучшего друга и девушки, в которую он влюблён — вы можете разжать ягодицы, я гей, помните, — и она такая: _«Вы его любите?»_ Потому что он выглядит так чертовски жалко, что это кажется подходящим, блять, вопросом. Я знаю, что ты на свадьбе этого парня, и мы никогда не встречались, и кто знает, нравятся тебе там парни или нет, но любишь ли ты его?! А чувак такой: _«Нет»_ , потому что на самом деле он любит его жену, короче, и так далее и тому подобное. А теперь вернёмся ко мне. Я смотрю в общем направлении первого танца Стэна, я думаю о членах, я пьян, я держу бутылку пива так, что это, вероятно, выглядит немного распутно, и тётя Стэна, которая, я думаю, видимо, смотрела _«Реальную любовь»_ слишком много раз, появляется из ниоткуда и _спрашивает меня_ –

Он позволяет публике сойти с ума своим ходом, несколько раз ударив себя микрофоном по лбу.

— Да! Именно! И я должен смотреть этой старой леди в глаза, в её большие грустные бабулькины глаза, — он сопровождает этот момент скрипучим женским голосом и таким выражением лица, как будто кто-то пнул его щенка, — и она _только что_ пережила самый главный момент социального прогрессивного мышления, это огромное достижение для бумера, но я должен посмотреть ей в глаза типа.

Он берёт бутылку с водой и опирается на стойку микрофона, как будто он пьян.

— Ну, я вижу, что ты думаешь, что я влюблён в твоего внука или кто он там тебе, но это похотливое выражение лица неудачника на самом деле появилось потому, что он выглядит как мой босс со спины. Но это был... — он машет руками в сторону зала, словно пытаясь заглушить их смех. — Нет, это был даже не тот момент, когда я понял, что я безнадёжен! Нет, я узнал об этом, когда рассказал всю эту историю своему психотерапевту на следующей неделе, и кажется, точные слова, которые вышли из моего рта, были: _«Но, к счастью, я просто фантазировал о своём боссе»_ , и я слышу, как мой психотерапевт, человек, которому я плачу пару сотен долларов в час, чтобы обманом заставить меня считать, что у меня высокая самооценка, просто тихо выдаёт, — он с шипением вдыхает, поднося микрофон очень близко ко рту, — _«О боже»_.

Эдди на мгновение подумывает остаться после шоу, чтобы поздороваться или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе, но в конце концов решает обойтись без этого. Конечно, у Ричи есть друзья, которые ждут его, чтобы поговорить. Или, может, Эдди немного труслив. Может, это странный, напористый поступок.

Вместо этого, когда Эдди вываливается вместе с остальной толпой в только что остывшую ночь, он пишет Ричи сообщение.

Эдди (23:04)

_Не могу поверить, что ты всё это время был таким смешным._

Ему удалось найти место для парковки менее чем в квартале от театра, так что он только достал ключи из кармана, когда его телефон снова начинает вибрировать.

Ричи (23:06)

_Ты пришёл??? О боже ты пришёл на моё шоу да_

_Хоть предупредил бы парня твою мать_

Затем его телефон начинает вибрировать от входящего вызова, и руки Эдди внезапно сильно дёргаются, но он успевает ответить, прежде чем роняет телефон на землю.

— Ебать меня в жопу, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять трубку, и его колени только совсем чуть-чуть подгибаются, когда он слышит в трубке голос Ричи, дребезжащий, но низкий.

_— Ну, если ты уверен,_ — говорит он.

— О, заткнись, — огрызается Эдди, выпрямляясь и отряхиваясь.

Ричи _цыкает_.

_— Ты только что заплатил деньги, чтобы послушать, что я говорю, Эдуардо. Я больше на это не куплюсь._

Эдди только вздыхает.

_— Значит, ты пришёл на моё шоу,_ — говорит Ричи, как бы желая получить подтверждение.

— Да.

Через дорогу есть парк — всего лишь клочок зеленой лужайки, — но стрекотание сверчков почти заглушает тихое _«ха»_ Ричи на другом конце линии. Эдди смотрит вверх, на бледно-оранжевые ртутные огни, на непрозрачное небо за ними, на робко спрятанные звёзды.

_— Подожди, ты всё ещё здесь?_ — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди моргает.

— Ну, я ушёл из театра, но…

_— Нет, погоди, погоди, горячая штучка, кажется, я тебя вижу,_ — говорит Ричи и вешает трубку, оставляя Эдди стоять прямо, всё ещё прижимая телефон к уху, и лихорадочно оглядываться — сначала назад, к двери театра, но Ричи там нет, а потом на пустеющую улицу. Затем он слышит металлический грохот из переулка рядом с театром — и Ричи сворачивает за угол, спотыкаясь о собственные кроссовки и улыбаясь так, что напоминает Эдди фейерверк. Его волосы подпрыгивают вокруг ушей, когда он бежит, и это должно выглядеть глупо, но это просто заставляет Эдди чувствовать себя всё безумнее и безумнее с каждым его шагом.

— Привет, — говорит он, останавливаясь перед Эдди, его грудь двигается под рубашкой, он проводит рукой по волосам, как будто слышит приказ пригладить их. Он так близко и его _так много_ , что Эдди невольно делает полшага назад, чуть не спотыкаясь о бордюр. Ричи почему-то ухмыляется ещё шире.

Собственная улыбка Эдди растягивается на его губах, как кошка, подталкивающая лодыжки своего хозяина, неудержимая, когда Ричи рядом.

— Привет, — говорит он и на всякий случай спрашивает: — Чему ты улыбаешься?

— Рад тебя видеть, — просто отвечает Ричи.

Черты лица Эдди смягчаются, он распускается, как цветок, под пристальным вниманием. Ощущение, будто он подросток, вернулось — вседозволенность, — поэтому он смотрит на Ричи так невинно, как только может, и спрашивает:

— Но разве тебе не хватает того, что ты видишь меня в своих фантазиях?

Ричи громко и радостно смеётся, хлопая по верхушке парковочного счётчика.

— О, я должен извиниться за эту шутку, — говорит он. — Ты просто хороший материал, приятель.

В глубине живота Эдди вспыхивает искра.

— Не надо, — серьёзно говорит он, и брови Ричи взлетают вверх. — Извиняться.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох и проводит рукой по затылку.

— Чёрт, я и забыл, что такое — видеть твои глаза вживую.

Эдди игнорирует его слова, потому что он умрёт, если не сделает этого, и просто говорит:

— Ну, я всегда рядом, если у тебя закончатся шутки.

— Да, я помню, ты что-то говорил об этом. — Ричи приближается на полшага, и Эдди опирается на дверцу своей машины. — Что мы можем теперь быть друзьями, раз уж ты больше мне не начальник.

— Нет, ты неправильно всё помнишь, — говорит Эдди. — Я почти уверен, что сказал тебе пойти со мной на свидание.

Это рискованная подача, немного кривая, но Ричи всё равно принимает её. Он улыбается как Чеширский кот и стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Эдди мог почувствовать жар его тела.

— Свидание, да?

— Ага, вот тогда-то и вылезают все мои по-настоящему смешные заскоки, — говорит Эдди и тянется к Ричи, а тот отвечает: «О, прекрасно» и целует его.

Поцелуй похож на сон, о котором он забыл: рука Ричи лежит на затылке Эдди. На губах у него острый привкус пива. Его плечи под дурацкой гавайской рубашкой немного влажные и очень соблазнительные, и Эдди чувствует, как перекатываются и напрягаются мышцы, когда Ричи обвивает рукой его поясницу и притягивает его ближе. Эдди вопросительно наклоняет голову, и Ричи отвечает губами, зубами и языком, а потом отстраняется и говорит:

— Э-э, подожди секунду.

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди, прищурившись и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Ричи, не убирая рук из его волос. Он нервничает, и Эдди вдруг замечает, что у него немного болят пальцы, как будто он слишком крепко их сжал. Он откатывается на пятки и вместо этого кладёт руки на плечи Ричи. Он старается, чтобы его прикосновение было лёгким.

— Ричи, что случилось?

— Я просто пытаюсь найти способ выразить свою мысль и не звучать при этом как полный урод, но... — Он не убирает рук с талии Эдди, но смотрит в пространство над машиной, через улицу. — Ты же не ждёшь, что я буду относиться к этому так, будто это ничего не значит? Нормально ли то, что ты... что ты мне по-настоящему нравишься. Если вот так обстоят дела. Для меня.

Наконец его взгляд возвращается к Эдди, потом опускается куда-то за воротник. Эдди чувствует быстрое движение в грудной клетке, удар, как будто педаль бас-барабана рвётся вперёд: он держит Ричи обеими руками, но снова тонет в потребности прикоснуться к нему. Он хватает Ричи за подбородок и целует его в губы, прямо там, где видно, что он прикусывает губу изнутри.

— Да, Рич, — говорит он, когда они наконец снова смотрят друг другу в глаза. — Всё нормально.

Ричи просто обнимает его, глаза ясные и тёмные, как вода в озере. Эдди пытается втиснуть всё это в своё выражение лица, представляя, как открывается банка или как разворачивается гусеница, чтобы продолжить путь.

— Я не... — начинает он снова, затем проводит большим пальцем по правой скуле Ричи. — Я _правда_ не валяю дурака. Со всем этим. Это нормально для _тебя_?

Он не может заставить себя сказать вслух: _«Я думаю, что люблю тебя»_ , но что-то в лице Ричи, зажатом между ладонями Эдди, всё равно разглаживается.

— Зак Эфрон, — нежно говорит он.

Эдди моргает.

— Зак Эфрон?

— Я хочу, чтобы меня сыграл он, — говорит Ричи, как будто это имеет смысл. — В фильме, который снимут по этим мотивам.

И всё здесь, думает Эдди с каким-то пылом, уличные фонари, сверчки и то, как выглядит Ричи, опьянённый и довольный, в очках, сдвинутых на лоб. Это просто правильно.

— Ты уверен, что это не должен быть тот парень из _«Реальной любви»_? — спрашивает Эдди, чтобы Ричи снова поцеловал его.

Ричи смеётся, крепче сжимая его талию и повинуется.


End file.
